


Drunk Cataclysm

by Preetyladyserenity



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adult Content, Bottom Rick, C137cest, Dom Morty Smith, M/M, Ratings: R, Sub Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Top Morty Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preetyladyserenity/pseuds/Preetyladyserenity
Summary: "Just my luck," Rick let out softly, "I find a compatible sexual partner and it just happens to be my grandson."Rick lets out a secret he has been keeping for a long time, causing him and Morty to deal with their change of heart.





	Drunk Cataclysm

Morty Smith had a fairly normal day until he decided to enter the garage. It had been hours since Rick had shown any kinds of life and his mother had asked him to check on him. Rick Sanchez had started barricading inside his “lab” more and more lately. It caused him no surprise when he entered the garage to find the old man sprawled over his desk, completely unconscious.

The old scientist had always been a big pain in the butt. From day one he had dragged him, Morty, to whatever adventure or mission he had planned. There was never a moment of consent. Furthermore Rick had never done anything to show appreciation.

“Rick,” the teenager let out and shook the old man’s shoulder; “Rick, mum asks if you want dinner.”

Rick Sanchez let out a snore and shot up. His eyes were glassy, puffy and red. He looked around for a bit and then turned to his grandson. Morty was about to say something about his mother getting worried sick when his grandfather slumped forward, nested his head against his shoulder and grabbed him into a tight hug. Morty struggled to set himself free from the grasp only to hear Rick’s muffled protest against his chest.

“Geez Rick, you need to pull yourself up. Y-Y-You are heavy!” he stammered as Rick squeezed him closer.   
Morty felt Rick nuzzling his neck, an action that made him feel even more flustered. He let out a sigh on how this hug was not helping when one had the hots for grandpa.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed under his breath, “Don’t be a shithead Morty. This isn’t the time to think of Rick like that…”

Morty could never pinpoint the moment when Jessica’s image had been replaced by Rick’s in his wet dreams, but it had happened. He had dreams with Rick writhing underneath him, begging him to stop and then not to stop. He dreamt himself on top of the older man, moving, causing him to scream from too much ecstasy. At first waking and finding his boxers wet from those dreams made him sick to the stomach. He tried, unsuccessfully, to avoid Rick but the man’s insistence to accompany him on trips made this difficult. Until one day the feelings of disgust disappeared and were replaced with frenzy. It only took a gasp of pain from Rick; a mumble of annoyance and the only thing Morty could think of was how he would love to push the old man down, fuck him senseless and then show him how much he cared.

To make things worse Morty had started recognize cracks on Rick’s rough behavior. There were lots of backhanded compliments laced with annoyance lately; insults that were followed after Morty had caught Rick eyeing him with trembling hands and red cheeks. Yet Morty had reasoned that this was Rick’s way of showing grandfatherly affection.

So it was no surprise that Morty, who at that current moments was trying to set himself free, was trying to think of something, anything that would suppress the goosebumps on his skin and the fire in his loins. 

“Oh shit!” he exclaimed, trying to stop his developing erection, “Ok, bad mental images. Grandpa naked. Not Rick – the other grandpa.”

“Mo-burp-rty!” Rick drawled and smiled. He lifted his head to look at Morty, “What a good – burp- boy you are. You-buuuuuuurp- always help Grandpa Rick.”

The scientist tried to stand up, still holding him in his arms. This time the intoxication was too much, though, and he collapsed forward. Morty yelped as the hit against the table with force.

“RICK YOU’RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!” he cried out in agony as his back pulsed in pain.

Rick let the teenager go and Morty winced as he stood up straight. He caught the older man by the forearm trying to lift him up. 

“I know-burp- M-Mortyyy!” Rick told him as he struggled to stand up, “I’m the biggest-burp-ass of all.” He stood up but his knees felt wobbly and he leaned down, grasping the teenager’s shoulder for support. “You-you-you-you are a good boy Morty!” he slurred, rubbing his cheek against his grandson’s. “You always put up with this old man.”

Morty crossed the kitchen and stumbled, trying to carry Rick to his bedroom.

“…and-and-and…you don’t know-burp-what-burp-a lewd man I am!”

“Oh I beg to differ,” Morty answered as he struggled to keep his balance, stop Rick from falling over and open the bedroom’s door, “You-you are no Virgin Mary Rick!”

"But-but-but,” Rick screeched in his ear so loudly that it started ringing, “lately I’m-I’m-I’m-I’m e-e-e-e-extra thinking of you and all.”

Morty stopped in his tracks causing Rick to tumble down on the bed. Morty felt his heart beating so fast. Oh yes! Oh NO! OH FUCK!

“What do you mean thinking of me and all?” he whispered almost afraid to stay and listen for an answer. The old man grasped a pillow tightly and giggled, “RICK! What do you mean me and all?”

“Well, you know,” Rick explained seriously sitting up, “burp- when a man loves someone - a person a lot, his nether regions go…”

Morty could not believe what he was listening. So the feeling had been mutual? No! It couldn’t be. This was all Rick messing with him.

“…so yeah kid, I want your paaaaaaants!”

It was with this drawn word that Rick Sanchez plopped down and started snoring loudly. Morty Smith blinked in disbelief and edged towards the bed.

“Rick,” he questioned, shaking his grandfather’s shoulder, “Rick? Rick wake up,” he said in frustration and then he felt extremely annoyed, “On no! You aren’t getting out of this!”

Rick snored loudly much to his annoyance. He glared at the old man and stood up.

“This isn’t over. We’re so talking about this!” he warned the sleeping man and exited the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

It was hours later that Rick woke up. It was late morning and he had the urge to urinate. His head throbbed and he sat up groggily. He was in his bedroom, that he could differ, but he had no idea on how he had ended up there. His bile rose to his mouth and he hurried to the bathroom as quickly as his feet could move him. He returned a few moments later after he had taken a sip of whiskey to sooth his aching head. The house was empty. Morty and Summer had to be at school and Beth had to be at work. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep until he felt something heavy on his stomach. He opened his eyes to meet Morty’s.

“WHAT IN THE FUCK!” he screeched and sat up, almost bumping heads with the teenager, “MORTY! YOU MENTALLY CHALLENGED ASSHOLE! ARE YOU TRYING TO SCARE ME TO DEATH?”

“Geez Rick,” Morty let out sheepishly, “I was just checking to see how you are.”

“By sitting on my stomach?” the old scientist questioned, “Get off me! You aren’t fourteen anymore.”

“I-I-I w-won’t be moving an inch, “Morty stuttered nervously, trying to find the courage, “W-We need to talk.”

“Oh really Morty? We need to talk?” Rick asked in annoyance, “What? Was drunk Rick too much for you?”

“No,” Morty snapped back, “but Horny Rick is clearly interesting. What was it? Ah yes. I want your paaaaants.”

Rick Sanchez felt his cheeks flame and for a second he did not know how to react. His surprise faded immediately though and he tried to sit up; only to be pushed down by Morty’s shaking hands.

“Rick!” the teenager struggled to keep the man down, “We need to talk about this. I need to talk about this!”

“What-what-what do you want from me Morty?” Rick exclaimed in frustration, struggling to sit up, “It was the booze talking! Get off me you idiot. You aren’t fourteen anymore.”

Morty pushed down, placing all his weight on his torso. Rick felt the teenager’s breath hit his face, his lips centimeters away from his. Damn it! That boy would be the death of him.

“I swear M-Morty. I’m going to beat you up!” he shouted and tried to slap the boy away, only to have the teenager catch his wrists and pin them over his head. He struggled to set himself free only to discover he could not do so.

“I-i-is that how you treat the person you like?” Morty stuttered out of breath, “It’s not very nice you know.”

Rick felt his face contorting with anger. He tried to kick the boy off him. It surprised him how strong Morty had become within three years. He finally settled down with a sigh of defeat. Struggling was not helping. On the contrary, and much to his horror, it seemed to turn his kinks on.

Morty felt the older man’s dick harden under him. He looked at Rick, who averted his gaze with an angry growl. The younger boy studied his grandfather’s image. He looked so vulnerable, so defeated, ,so sexy with his hands caught over his head. The teenager felt his pants tighten as his erection pressed hard against them. Morty looked in secret delight as this started registering in Rick’s facial expression. Rick turned even red as his eyes widened and finally turned his head to look at him. Morty nodded in agreement.

“Just my luck” Rick let out softly, “I find a compatible sexual partner and it just happens to be my grandson.”

Rick Sanchez expected his words to break the magic of lust between them. The reality of incest was a taboo; one too strong to be disregarded. What he did not expect was what happened next. Morty Smith, his seventeen year-old grandson, leaned down and bit his neck. The pain made his yelp and he squirmed under Morty to set himself free. The boy thrust forward, holding his wrists even tighter. He sucked the nape of his neck vigorously, planting a kiss every once in a while followed by a strong nip. Rick felt his erection pulsing as his wrists were held together and pleasure mingled with pain. Then it happened. A sound escaped from the depths of his throat, a moan he had not let out in such a long time. Morty stopped and sat up almost causing his grandfather to let out a whimper of disappointment.

“Just my luck,” Morty commented, “I find a compatible sexual partner and it just happens to be my grandpa.”

Rick felt his neck tingling where Morty’s mouth had been. He looked up at the teenager who was staring back at him with such a cocky expression that he could only describe him as one thing. Fucking irresistible. Morty leaned down once more and before he could convince himself otherwise they were both kissing, passionately, fiercely, as if their whole existence depended on it. Morty’s tongue filled his mouth, leaving him breathless and it would retreat for the boy to bite his lower lip affectionately.

“We can’t do this,” Rick tried to reason but showed no signs of wanting it to stop, “I’m an old man. I don’t have the stamina to-“

“Shut up Rick!” Morty whispered in his ear as his fingernails sunk inside the old man’s flesh, “I don’t fucking care what we can and can’t do.”

“I might die on you!” Rick warned and averted his head to stop the kisses, “I’m old and I might die any moment now!”

Morty Smith dug his fingernails, piercing the older man’s skin until the man turned up to face him. The boy was looking at him in a feverish mixture of lust, seriousness and devotion.

“If you die, there are three cloned younger bodies to transfer your consciousness into, And if I fail – in the remote case I fail – I-I-I have a portal gun leading straight to Hell and I’m fighting any fucking demon to get you back.”

“Cocky brat!” Rick growled, his hands shaking from the shock of those words. Has he started to become a sentimental old fool? Nothing that Unity or Diane had ever said could had such an impact on him. “My behavior outside the bedroom will burn you alive. I will fucking destroy you! Don’t expect me to get all mushy on you, you fool!”

Morty Smith’s grasp loosened but he did not let the wrist go. Rick sighed. It seemed that his words had struck a nerve. Yet he felt extremely disappointed by this. He looked up at Morty, who stared back and at that moment Rick realized that the teenager had not given up to reason. He was merely getting pissed off. 

His grasp became tight once more and he leaned down.

“If I can fuck you senseless after trips,” he whispered hoarsely, “I don’t fucking care what you do to me during them.”

Having said so Morty let go of his wrists and grasped his cheeks forcing him to look at his serious face. “So tell me Rick, do you want me to take you on a trip or are you too much of a pussy to even try?”

It was a long ten-second moment before Rick Sanchez smiled back cockily.

“Baby, you can do whatever the fuck you want to me.”

Morty did not need a moment of thought. He kissed the older man passionately, nibbling his lower lip affectionately as he drew for a breath. Rick sat up and removed his t-shirt as Morty did the same. When Rick tried to remove his trousers, nevertheless, Morty grasped his hand, almost painfully.

“Did I tell you to remove your trousers?” he asked icily and for the first time Rick realized how top Morty was going to be to his bottom self. It didn’t matter that Morty was a kid three times younger than him. His instant reaction was to lower his gaze, turn red and apologize.

“I don’t take people misbehaving very well,” Morty continued, grasping the old man by his hair and holding him inches from his face, “How do you plan atoning yourself?”

Rick mumbled something.

“I’m sorry, I do not speak groveling. Repeat yourself loud and clear.”

“I-I said that I would d-do w-whatever y-you wish me to,” Rick stuttered in embarrassment.

“Is that so?” Morty smirked, “Then get down to your knees because I think a good blowjob is in order.”

Rick dropped to his knees. He knew that what he was doing was madness. His old aching knees would give him hell later on, but he simply could not control himself. He waited patiently as Morty lowered his pajama pants and boxers to reveal his cock.

The teenager’s cock was standing proudly and Rick marveled on how satisfying it was that he, Rick, have been the cause of this. He placed the palms of his hands on the teenager’s thighs, marveling how soft the skin was and then let the tip of his tongue trace from the base of the shaft all the way up to the tip.

Morty Smith let a hiss of satisfaction as Rick’s tongue traced his cock. He was desperate because the old man was good. Too good in fact. He grasped the man’s hair, forcing him to look up, not allowing him access to his member.

“Tell me what you want,” he smirked as Rick struggled to lick him.

“Please,” Rick finally begged, “I want more.”

Morty did not wait a second longer. He shoved his cock forcefully, into the man’s mouth. Rick, on his behalf, savored the moment before bobbing his head across the teenager’s member. He felt it slippery into his mouth, pulsating dangerously, threatening to gag him. He tried to control the boy’s speed with his hands but Morty was not to be controlled. He grasped Rick’s hands and pushed into his mouth deeply. Rick struggled to breath before finally turning his head and started coughing. His eyes watered and a tear rolled as he sputtered. Morty offered a hand allowing him to stand up.

The height difference was considerably less than when Morty had been fourteen but it was there. Yet it did not seem to affect the teenager who buried his face on the crook of his grandfather's neck as his hands intruded in his boxers.

Rick let out a series of moans as Morty nibbled and stroked him. The mixture of pain and ecstasy was exactly what he wanted and he felt his legs thrusting until he came on Morty’s hands. 

“Well look at that “Morty said icily, “You went and made a mess of yourself.” He brought his palm to his mouth and licked it clean. “At least you don’t taste bitter. I’d hate to make you clean yourself if you were.”

With those words Rick found himself naked, sprawled on the bed as Morty knelt down and licked his stomach and crotch clean from any traces of the white liquid. Morty was satisfied to see that good old grandpa was becoming horny once again. He licked his index and he carefully inserted it in Rick’s hole. Rick let out a moan of pleasure. He could not believe that such moans could escape his throat, not since Unity. Morty, on his behalf, enjoyed the pants and groans of satisfaction that his finger was causing. Yet he suddenly stopped, removed his finger quickly, causing Rick to glare at him, and got out of the room.

“Morty!” Rick snapped angrily, “Where the fuck you went to? I-I-I’m killing you… if you…”

“If I what? Changed my mind?” Morty asked cockily as he returned and tossed a bottle of lubricant on the bed. He straddled the old man. “So tell me… Where you scared I changed my mind?”

“MORTY I SWEAR I’M GOING TO KILL YOU! I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU IF-“

“LANGUAGE!” Morty barked and slapped him on the cheek, causing him to get quiet from impact shock. He grabbed the old man’s hair, pulled him up and gave him a stern look, “In this room I’m Your God. Have I made myself clear or do I need to finish this session earlier?”

Rick Sanchez cursed inside his head. That kid had either been practicing or a natural. He had brought him to his limits only to stop in order to assert more dominance. How could that boy of all people be so powerful in bed? He had always though that Morty was a masochist but he was clearly a power-hungry sadist. One that was tempting him like a fire tempted a moth.

“Crystal clear,” he admitted in defeat and Morty lubricated two fingers before inserting them back inside him.

Rick’s back arched as he grasped the bedsheets under him. He had done this before but no one had ever managed to so skillfully reduce him to a blubbering mess. He felt his head going blank as he was stretched to him limits.

“Do you want more Rick?” Morty asked him, grazing his prostrate with each thrust, “Do you want my cock to fuck you like you have never been fucked before? Or shall we call it a day? Summer will be back from school any second now.”

“Please,” Rick pleaded breathlessly, “I – OH GOD – I- Please… Morty! I…. can’t….I… want…”

“I guess I’ll stop then,” Morty said removing his fingers, “If you can’t say it out loud then I can’t really pressure you into it.” He sat up to leave when Rick grabbed him violently and forced him to stay still.

“Morty if you leave… If you stop without fucking me, I swear I’m killing us both,” he threatened with a whimper.

Morty was satisfied. He pushed Rick down, slathered his cock with lubricant and entered the old man without a pause. Rick screamed as the boy thrust inside him without mercy. That pain, that ecstasy was the best sensation he had ever experienced. Morty buried his face against the old man’s shoulder, trying to muffle the cries that threatened to break his dominant façade. He pounded hard as he savored Rick’s cries of pleasure. Suddenly Rick pulled him by the hair, making him stare at him as he let out a final moan and came. Morty followed suit, pushing with a final thrust and lying on the older man. 

“Morty, you piece of shit,” Rick said breathlessly as the boy removed himself and cuddled him, “You are the greatest.”

“You aren’t so bad yourself,” Morty remarked with a yawn.

-)-)-)

Morty was sleeping soundly when someone shook him so violently he shot up.

“Morty you dumb piece of shit!” Rick barked, “I told you to be ready by four o’ clock. I swear I don’t know why I take you with me and I don’t take Summer.”

“Geez Rick,” Morty said sleepily as he got dressed, “I was studying for a Math’s test.”

“I told you not to worry about something useless as school. It’s been four years. Even someone as dumb as you would have processed that by now.”

Rick was about to say something more when he felt the teenager press himself against his own body. He sucked his earlobe and gave him an affectionate nip.

“Well I am clever in other aspects of life. Don’t you think so Rick?”

Rick lifted his hand and punched the top of the boy’s head strongly. 

“MORTY YOU DUMB FUCK! I TOLD YOU TO NEVER DO THIS TO ME BEFORE MISSIONS. ARE YOU MENTALLY CHALLENGED? SERIOUSLY DID YOU FUCKING INHERITED JERRY’S GENES ONLY? I DON’T WANT THOUGHTS OF YOUR STUPID PENIS IN MY HEAD UNTIL TONIGHT! FOR FUCK’S SAKE!”

He glared at Morty went through the portal, leaving him alone in the room. Morty smiled cockily. Until tonight huh? And the day had barely started. He hummed happily and followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. This is my first time writing something sexualy explicit. Comments are welcomed.


End file.
